endings
by nansoula
Summary: It's over, but is it over for good? Should it be for good? Is it really gone? Cause when it's gone it's gone for good…
1. Prologue

**endings.**

_It's over, but is it over for good? Should it be for good? Is it really gone? Cause when it's gone it's gone for good… (one-shot or not)_

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

* * *

What to do now? I am tired, so tired. I feel hollow. I just want to leave it all behind.

The last few years were a nightmare. Learning that I'm a witch losing friends and family being the one to take all the tough decisions and save everyone in this God forsaken town.

I'm tired, I'm not needed anymore, my job here is done. Elena is finally safe and her only problem now is to choose a brother. I won't stay to watch this. I did everything I could to preserve everyone's safety and now that all our supernatural problems are solved, I just want to go. It might look bizarre, really. Someone would think that I must be happy now and that I would be finally settling down to Mystic Falls and finally enjoy the peace. I can't. I don't know why. This situation tired my whole being. I'm packing now. Noone will know it. I don't like goodbyes."

Bonnie closed her diary and got back packing most of her belongings. She was going to take the bus then the train and then, well whatever, she would figure out where to go on her way there. Her eyes fell to her board full of pictures. Elena Caroline and Bonnie in age 5, all the gang together in the 60's dance. The Mystic Falls high loved theme dances. For one second she remembered her outfits, somehow most of them ended having blood stains. Everything felt so numb.

Elena must have called her like five times. She wasn't going to answer her. She was always there for her, but now she couldn't do it anymore. She had to do something for herself and leave it all behind. She closed the last bag, that was it. She didn't take any photos or souvenirs or anything, she wanted to start fresh.

Now it was the hardest part. She took her grimoire and put on some soft jacket. It was a chilly summer night, she locked the door of her home and headed to the woods. She decided she didn't like her nature anymore, it brought her nothing but pain, so she was about to leave the grimoire in a safe place and continue her life, or what was left of it. She couldn't detect why she felt to unhappy, she was in denial.

She finally reached to the old remnants of the church, when it all started. Emily possessing her , Damon biting her. She reached to the same place where the pentalpha Emily drew once was. She took a deep breath and then stared chanting something in latin. The earth started to move and a current of air swirled the ground, in that specific area, creating a big hole of great depth. She felt her stomach tight, took a final breath and moved telepathically the grimoire into the hole, while chanting again and closing it for good. She looked to the ground, were the hole was, a few seconds ago.

'What are you doing here, witchy?"

Of course he would be here to upset her. His sudden appearance didn't even startle her, she was too numb.

"Just go Damon" she said not even looking at him.

"Did you you just bury your cookbook?" he said, perplexed.

"Never mind, I'll leave" she said, mostly to herself.

"No, wait" he said moving towards her.

'I'm done here Damon..."

* * *

**Author's note:** I felt I wanted to write this down, so I did and after months I thought I might post it. Would you like it to have next chapters, would I like it to have next chapters or would we choose to leave this piece of fantasy as it is, taking in all the sorrow of the situation narrated above? I don't know, if you feel like it, please express your thoughts and share them with me. Thank you.

nansoula


	2. Hollow goodbyes

**endings.**

_It's over, but is it over for good? Should it be for good? Is it really gone? Cause when it's gone it's gone for good… (one-shot or not)_

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

* * *

**Hollow goodbyes**

She was going to just keep walking and ignore this fool's calls. She would definitely blame her luck for having him following her now and to have to endure his lame and tiring questions.

"You know it's plain dumb to ignore me and speed walk, when you are perfectly aware that I can keep up your pace and won't leave you until I get what I want."

Damon was intrigued to say the least from this whole scene, he got to watch in secret, minutes ago. The little witch burying her grimoire. Something's wrong for sure,he thought. And what a bad timing, as always. Finally there weren't any other creatures of the night plaguing Mystic Falls. At least not now. Now everything was settled, well everything monster associated. Elena on the other hand,oh it was driving him insane, more insane actually. He had fought along with his brother, to save this town numerous times. The same town he would gladly watch it burn to the ground, only years ago. The brothers were constantly restoring and destroying their relationship. Katherine, their father and Elena weren't really helping. Damon's feeling of inferiority wasn't helping. So in these late years they would come closer, under grave circumstances and then all that would be swept away by their want of this particular person. And her, she was always in the center of some sort of supernatural mayhem, always having to spend time with one of them. Confusing herself, confusing them, ending up to a complex blur of sentiments. But it was time, time for the final end.

"You certainly have persistence, I'll give you that" Bonnie said breathing a little hard from her quick walk.

It was almost 10 minutes of him following her asking her things from time to time. She wouldn't even glance at him, she was hoping he would get bored but the little nosy eternal brat, was way too curious, to let her be. He on the other hand just wanted to know what the hell was going on, in order to act, solve whatever mess and then focus on more important matters. For Damon now, the twisted triangle better lose a vertice and he wasn't going to let another supernatural disaster, delay that.

"Tell me what is this fuss is all about, so we can get over with it?" Now almost 15 minutes of walking and Bonnie who was practically running in slow motion came to an abrupt stop and turned suddenly to face Damon. "Νothing, you incessant pesky mosquito" she exclaimed.

"Oh little witch you, of all people, know well that mosquito " he said air quoting, "isn't the best way to describe a feral creature, such as myself." He smirked, bringing his hand closer to her face." Cause that feral creature, might get upset" he continued while caressing Bonnie's cheek with his fingers, for one second until Bonnie quickly and graciously slapped his fingers away with her own.

"Save your boring speeches, for someone who gives a damn" she deadpanned getting away from him only to stop again and just turn her head back to glare at him stating that if he follows her more, she would forget a previous pact she made to herself and melt him down to the ground. She kept the pact part to herself.

It was past midnight and everything was ready. Everything she wanted to take with her was packed. Her previous meeting with Damon made her feel uneasy, she didn't want anyone to figure out she was leaving and if the nosy vampire didn't stop wondering why she buried her cookbook… Oh great now she was thinking using his lame words. She exhaled loudly and sat down to her bed, Ohh how his fingers had burned her face. "Shut Up Bonnie!" she said way too loud to herself.

"Wasn't I, too keen to keep my brain vessels intact, I would gladly say this to you myself, on numerous occasions over the past years, but you see now is quite different"

Bonnie let a small cry startled by the sudden appearance of the vampire stalker in her balcony

"What the hell ?..-" she said in a low voice surprised

"What are those bags doing on your floor Bonnie?" he said seriously, looking at her intensely.

"That's none of your business" she said getting up and coming closer to him in order to push him out. He wasn't going backwards though.

"Oh you see it is." he said in a sweet mocking way."What is this Bonnie, why the secrecy, I don't have time for this. Tell me what's going on, you know my patience runned out miles ago"

"I'm leaving" she looked away taking a tiny step back, she had come way too close.

"Where to?" he moved his face a bit down towards her

"None of your business."

He exhaled.

"I'm just leaving okay? Nothing to do with supernatural trouble, as I told you before". "So there's no business for you here, Bonne nuit, bye bye and get lost!" she said shoving him gently towards the balcony.

"When are you going back?" he kept his serious tone.

She looked down taking her hands slowly off his away from his chest and turning her back to him. Damon then realized it. A bitter feeling overwhelmed him for a second and he chose to ignore it. Instead he only let out a hollow laugh.

"You're going away, aren't you?!" Silence. "For good…" he continued emphasizing his last words.

It was such an oxymoron situation for him. Why now? After all these fights she gave to turn this hell hole into a peaceful place. Why get away? Wasn't this place good enough for her now or wasn't there anything left to fight for, so she just had to go? What on earth was she thinking?

"Why?" he asked in a demanding way.

"There's no why" she replied defeated.

He grabbed her by her shoulder and turned her so that she was again facing him.

"So you just go off on permanent vacation, is that what you're telling me?"

She just sighed defeated.

"You're gonna live your family and friends, to take off to somewhere, because I bet you don't even know where you're going"

"You don't-" she tried.

"You're being childish, what are you running from little Bonnie?"

"I'm not running away." She said firmly her temper starting to rise.

"Oh really, who are you trying to fool, Bons?"

"It's my right to do whatever the hell I want!" she replied angrily. She felt misjudged, why would he be so cruel, she just had to go, no reasons, she needed it. He of all people was always acting the way he wanted, not caring about the others, how could he judge her. "You do it all the time". She couldn't understand why he reacted in this angry way because he just couldn't accept that she wanted to go. Why wouldn't he accept it.

He was starting to lose it. Bonnie couldn't leave. This wasn't an option. Mystic Falls had a Bonnie Bennett and that was it. How was she even thinking that her absence would be an option. She had her place in this town. She couldn't do this to her friends. To Elena. Elena needed her. He needed her.

"No You CAN'T do this, you can't go, you can't do this to Elena." He said quickly and angrily not really thinking the words.

The sharp pain that he felt on his cheek was her modest answer. It was a subtle way of her expressing her answer which was; not everything is about Elena.

"Get the hell out of my house, Damon Salvatore!" she yelled steadily, trying not to show emotion, but her eyes were filled with tears ready to fall.

His eyes were also like this and it wasn't from the pain of the slap. Both of them would not shed a tear though. The atmosphere was electrified, Damon knew he didn't mean what he said. He valued Bonnie more. She wouldn't know. Even when he would tell her, she wouldn't accept it. Like when he told her, he wished her no harm .She wasn't hearing a word he was saying, ever. And now it was like he was verifying her beliefs. He couldn't handle this anymore. Since this is what she wanted and craved, he had to accept it. After all Bonnie deserved better, he truly believed that. After a long time of staring at each other, he just left.

* * *

**Author's note:** After reading your kind reviews, I felt this story had more to give us and decided to write more. Again you can either feel that this is the end, or wait for another chapter. Will Bonnie leave? Will Damon do something? What will happen in Mystic Falls. I intend to write more because this little story is growing up in my mind. Seeing that you are interested urges me to write more . Your reviews and feedback are the most precious. Would you like this, to be the end ? If so you could stop reading the next chapters (please also tell me so, I'm curious :P) . Otherwise what would you want/( feel will) happen next?

Thanks to all who reviewed, followed and favorited the story. I have to give special thanks to the reviewers, I honestly wouldn't have the guts to write more, if it weren't for you people, so thank you very much. nickynicole, Heleana220, gitan312, ShyButterflyKiss, Vie and also three guests, I really appreciate that you took the time to give me feedback :).

Thank you all for reading!

Have a wonderful day,

nansoula


	3. Point of Departure

**endings.**

_It's over, but is it over for good? Should it be for good? Is it really gone? Cause when it's gone it's gone for good…_

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

* * *

**Point of Departure**

It was really late. He felt tired and numb but didn't care or wonder why. He walked his way back home from Bonnie's and it took him some time because he didn't care enough to use his powers. He wasn't really thinking he couldn't decipher the meaning of this whole situation so he shut down his system, turned on the auto-pilot which would lead him to the boarding house, room, bourbon and bed.

As he was approaching the boarding house something caught his eyes and waked him up from his haze; Stefan vamp-speed dropping his big duffel bag into the trunk of his car and then just drives away. Damon saw the scene unable to do something still surprised by the scene. He walked quickly and entered the boarding house, to get his phone in order to call Stefan to learn what kind of disaster came up again, but something made him stop. Elena was by the fireplace crying. This was officially the most screwed up evening. What the hell was going on, he thought. He stepped closer to her.

"Elena, what's going on?" he asked stepping into her personal space. Elena who was looking at the floor sobbing, slowly looked up at him.

"He's gone.. I made him leave, it's my fault, I shouldn't –shouldn't.." she mumbled and Damon brought her to his chest caressing her head.

"Shh" he tried "Tell me, what happened."

"I never told him to leave" she managed in between sobs, " I told him he should stay that I would go that we would go…he didn't listen he just ignored me at some point.." she continued defeated and moved slowly away from Damon and turning her back to him "he started packing, I tried to get his things out of his bag, but he used his speed and left Damon, he left! it's my fault." Her face was red and tears were filling her eyes, she looked miserable and felt like she was empty, Damon's presence wasn't as comforting as she would like and thought it would be.

Damon felt so numb, so much new information to process . It was really distracting, Bonnie leaving, Stefan leaving and now Elena said something about a chance.

Then it hit him. He never thought the thing he believed to want the most would be so painful to receive. He felt like a fool for not realizing that sooner.

"What happened?" he slowly said firmly. He moved a bit so they were now facing each other while he was holding her in his arms .

"I told him, I wanted to give us, you and me, a proper chance", she stopped this was the first time to tell Damon too, she took the courage to continue. "but I told him I chose you, while we were arguing because I told him I wanted to drop out college. I was so harsh Damon and then I tried to explain myself I told him I was sorry, that I told him about us, this way, he wouldn't listen, I'm a horrible person."

She moved away from him. "I'm a mess Damon I'm so sorry I also told you like this, it's been some days I've been trying to find the right moment to tell you both about it and couldn't, so while we were arguing I just exploded. I'm so sorry." Damon was in loss of words, he was surprised to find that getting what he wanted for so long didn't felt exactly the way he thought it would. So he got to get the girl at the end, so what?! His brother was gone for good and that he knew for sure. He couldn't process it anymore.

"Elena I think we should both get some rest and see what we will do tomorrow, let's just not think about this tonight" he looked at her with an honest look. "I am sure Stefan will forgive you about the way you told him, but you must understand that will take time, so go to your bed and we'll face the world tomorrow, what do you think?"

"Okay" she replied in an barely audible tone and then she proceeded to her chambers. He stood there watching at the raging fire for quiet some time blocking everything, until a cool breeze from the opened window brought him back to reality. He poured himself some bourbon and drank it all at once. He moved slowly to his room, he checked Elena first, he was sure she cried her way to sleep that night. Once in his room, he fell into his mattress and remained still for a long time.

Elena for him.

Stefan gone

Bonnie gone.

This sounded kind of weird to be his happy ending. Stefan his baby brother gone for good, and the little witch who had a thing for supernatural trouble was going off solo to put herself in danger for sure. Well if this was the end, he knew what he had to do to make it hurt a little less. He stood up quickly took a piece of paper and started writing.

Bonnie couldn't sleep that night either, all her stuff was ready long ago, her nightstand light was turned off hours ago, but still her eyes would not close. She felt anxious for the unknown environment she would have to face leaving her hometown, she felt anxious for leaving it all behind. She had to do this for herself, sure it would hurt at the beginning but it was crucial for the preservation of her sanity. She was under so much pressure for such a long time, she would no longer stand this but would act to prevent it.

She barely had three hours before she would have to get up from her bed and choose a way to leave, she didn't want to plan it in advance, luckily her absent father made that whole new journey more easy, at least economically since he provided Bonnie with a big fat check every month. He was never able to handle the absence of his wife and his way of dealing with it was to focus on his work in order to provide the best possible to his daughter. Unfortunately that led them to grow apart since he was always gone.

Everything will fall into place, she thought, she would just take her bags and life and start over. She then remembered the incident with Damon. Even now he was irritating her, he wouldn't let her be. She regretted hitting him though, an aneurism would be better, she thought, her mouth forming a sigh. Too bad she had just decided to give up on her powers. But yes she truly regretted slapping him. It was another thing to use her powers on him and another to just slap him. But he really hurt her. What he said. She had given everything to Elena...

The hours passed and just when her eyes felt heavy, she heard something and was woken up from her haze. She checked her clock to see that it was almost time to wake up, so she decided to just get up and get ready to go. Twenty minutes later she was ready and have decided to catch a bus to go to the train station and then she would pick a destination according to which one would provide her with the most beautiful landscape view during the trip, well if she was to stay awake after not sleeping in the night. She would definitely grab some tea and morning snack once she would get to the station. Her huge bags were a set and she could manage them and luckily the bus station was very close to her home.

She wanted to check her handbag for her essentials one more time before she left the house. She first checked her purse, everything needed was there so she went to place it back to the small pocket inside her handbag. Then she moved her hand deeper in order to find her keys but stopped when she felt a paper feel material, she grabbed the item and took it out. It was a simple envelope with her name on it and it had a bulge. Bonnie was taken aback.

_**Half an hour ago...**_

Damon just got to Bonnie's yard, he knew where to check for the keys. Hopefully the little witch was still sleeping, he wouldn't dare to face her now, luckilly his superior hearing ability would ensure that. He easily found the spare key he had used again in one of the numerous occasions they had to save the town.

He entered the house and saw all of Bonnie's luggage near to the entrance, her handbag too. He knew what he had to do. He moved slowly, it was really quiet in the house. He moved his hand to retrieve something from the inner pocket of his leather jacket. What stopped him was the sound of her breathing. It was very calm, _she's resting well_ he thought a sigh appeared on his face. Would it hurt to check up on her now? Just to look at her once more, before she leaves.

He moved silently and reached the first floor, he was a few feet before Bonnie's room, her door was half-open and he would only have to make a couple of steps to be able to see inside the room. He took one step and froze, he could hear her breathing, something squeezed his insides, he couldn't move, he couldn't dare to move and see her one last time. He stood there for a few moments and those were the most endless moments of his life. Abruptly, he then used his vamp speed and made his way down to the stairs and hallway placing an envelop he had inside his jacket, into Bonnie's handbag. He then walked away quickly only after he bumped into one of Bonnies bags, making it move with a distinctive sound.

* * *

**Author's note: **I'm so sorry this took so long, I haven't given up on this story, it's just that I was extremely busy lately and couldn't find the time to write. Thank you all for reading this story. Special Thanks to all who reviewed, followed and favorited the story. This kind of feedback is what keeps us all going.

I appreciate each and every review! So bamon hugs to: ash10, iPad girl, Vie, elvira, gitan312, Tina Ering, Geminigirl6495 and lovely guests.

I will honestly try my best to update very soon.

Food for thought~ So what do you think this letter is? I know what it is but I cannot tell, Damon has threatened me, so no judgment here :P, you will find out soon.

Once more I have to thank you all for reading!

Have a wonderful day,

nansoula


	4. The letter

**endings**.

It's over, but is it over for good? Should it be for good? Is it really gone? Cause when it's gone it's gone for good…

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

* * *

**The letter**

Bonnie,

Before you go, you better know some things. I know what you have been through and I also know your friends weren't there for you as you were for them. As the Bennett guardian I should let you know that Emily must be very proud of you. You have achieved many great things for a witch of your age and have grown up too quickly. You are wise beyond your years and were capable of overcoming great obstacles to save your beloved ones. I must thank you for the times you saved me, even though you didn't have to, most of the times. You deserve better than this town, that I know. But you see, you have a magnet for supernatural disaster. I know that you have given up on your magic, burying your grimmoire was a mistake, if you ask me. But I know you won't, hell maybe you won't even read this, still I know that you will end up needing some supernatural boost, so you better wear that necklace I leave you now and when you'll find yourself in the verge of dying, drink from the vial, it's my blood. If I won't see you again, have a good life. In case I do see you, I know I will somehow end up messing up your life and then you will be giving me your sweet aneurysms.

Be safe,  
Damon.

P.S. I am sorry to inform you, that in case you need to refill the vial you will have to come back.

* * *

**Author's note:** So this is Damon's letter, it deserved an exclusive chapter, what are your thoughts on his thoughts, how do you think Bonnie will react to the letter and special gift?

Thank you all who read, reviewed and followed the story, it was quick my mini update, wasn't it :). And there is more to come.  
Special thanks to those who took the time to write me down some words: lynsay,Jacal Ste. Worme and two lovely guests.

Thank you all for reading.  
Have a nice day,

nansoula


	5. Creating the Distance

**endings.**

_It's over, but is it over for good? Should it be for good? Is it really gone? Cause when it's gone it's gone for good… _

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from TVD.

* * *

**Creating the Distance**

Beautiful landscapes were revealed before Bonnie's eyes, as the train was moving fast along the track. She was't really looking but was lost in her thoughts, her tea's gone cold and mini apple pies were untouched. Her left hand was resting on top of a letter, on the train table in front of her, while a small metal vial necklace was clutched in her right one.

Some hours ago she had decided to open this mysterious letter once she was comfortably seated and moving away from her nemesis, that had to be her hometown.

And to think that she didn't do anything bad to provoke it. Now she was just in awe and shock and denial. What was that, really? In all the years she got to get to know the older Salvatore brother, she never had the honor to hear him truly and deeply acknowledge her. Sure she would thank her, tease and challenge her, but that was just a game for him, right? It was his devious way of having fun with her, it couldn't be anything else, she thought. Not to mention last night, when he made her lose control with his reckless remarks.

And now this letter, it showed that he knew of her struggles. He knew she was getting through difficult situations and still he didn't do anything. Even her friends weren't there for her back then so now that she was thinking about it, she realised that even if Damon tried to support her, she wouldn't have left him to do so, she was too prejudiced towards him and now she came to the revelation, that maybe, it was only him who ever realised what she has been through.

"Is the pain going to end? I'm running away from all the pain caused not only by my enemies but also from people close to me. I cannot bare it anymore, i don't understand why, everything is over now, still I couldn't stay there. It's like I will never be good enough to have a happy end. I have this burning feeling inside of me, for all the things I did and difin't at the same time. For all the lost chances. it's the loneliness of my soul, noone was really there for me when I needed them" she dropped her pen in front of her in the table and closed her diary. This was too consuming. It had to end.

She hesitantly grabbed her pen again. "Enough with all the bad things, I will keep only my good memories and move on with my life. I will not forget my past, but I won't let it shadow my future. This is my life and now I am on charge of it. All the pain will go and that's it, I can be strong enough. All I have to do is focus on the things I want to do and create my new adventurous life, well ok let's just skip that part about the whole adventure thing, I've had enough of it." She smirked looking upwards, when the bloody pendant caught her attention.

She had placed it in a small hook in the seat in front of her and left it dangling and now the red liquid sparkled as the sun light was playing tricks with the train curtains in the seat behind of her own. She got into a haze looking at the vibrant color of the liquid, hmm she thought, how come it doesn't turn into ashes from the sun ?! Then she remembered the taste, that metallic weird taste, it was somehow different from human blood, it had some kind of sweetness, no that she was a human vamp to know that, but papercuts occur a lot when you read a lot of books.

Then she remembered... The blood going down, in her throat, awakening her. She was feeling horrible yet coming back to her senses. the first image she could remember was a set of blue eyes. Damon. She didn't know where she was or why she was there. She was inside Damon's embrace his bloody wrist leaving slowly her mouth. She was now more awaken. She widened her eyes and was in the verge of crying or screaming, but Damon reassured her by caressing her head. "It's going to be okay" he told her and brought her closer to his arms. Then she felt somehow secure in his arms and drifted into sleep. A long forgotten memory from when he saved her in a tomb from Alaric's fangs.

"Miss do you need anything?" a polite lady asked her bringing her back to reality.  
Bonnie looked at her and at the huge portable racks filled with goodies to eat.  
"No thank you, I'm fine". she answered equally polite.

Looking at the food racks made her remember she was hungry, so she took her mini apple pies and started munching on them, she should have asked for a new tea, the last one grew cold because she started reading the letter when she got it and never even tasted it. Surely the lady will pass by again, she thought.

Tasting the yummy snack she looked outside the window, a vast lake was visible in the horizon and everything was green around. Spring in full bloom. She took another bite and looked back inside the train. As she was doing so, something caught her eye. The hook where the pendant was hung. The pendant wasn't there! She left her snack fall on the floor in shock, she crouched down to search for it under the seat in front of her and found the bloody thing, yeap that's how she would be calling it.

She grabbed it in her hands, relieved that she found it so soon, she gave it a good look still shocked and wore it quickly. And just in time the lady was there again. Awesome timing.  
"Yes please two chocolate muffins and a cup of coffee, the strongest you have! " she said quickly.

_.sgnidne._

Damon felt the sun on his bare chest and lazily opened his eyes. He got up and went to his brothers room to see what he took with him. He found Elena sleeping on his bed, tissues scattered around, he could hear her crying until he driffted into sleep, he wanted to go soothe her pain but knew better, she needed space.

Finding her sleeping on Stefan's bed made him feel uncomfortable though. She said she wanted to give them a chance, yet she took Stefan's reaction too gravely. Then again, it wouldn't be her, hadn't she reacted like that. He sat down next to her, the little movement on the mattress waked her up, "Stefan" she breathed. "He took almost nothing from his stuff" Damon added. "He just packed a bag" Elena said defeated, she was still exhausted since she drifted into sleep in between sobs the previous night. "Rest some more" Damon said and quickly left the room.

He went down the kitchen and poored himself some blood. He also turned on the coffee maker. He sat down, took a deep breath and focused kn exploring the situation once more. He gulped down the blood, put the now empty glass on the counter and poured himself some coffee in a vampire themed mug with the motto "only a little  
sip wont hurt" Caroline's idea of going mainstream.

_.sgnidne._

Stefan woke up. Someone was knocking on his door.  
"Room service" a woman's voice informed him. He got up and opened the door. "Here's your breakfast sir, as requested."  
"I didn't order anything", he replied looking at her, annoyed.

"But I did honey" Katherine said seductively, while getting up to sit on the bed, under the sheets. "Could you please bring the tray here?" She asked the woman. As the woman entered the room, Stefan realised what Katherine was up to. She wanted a full vampire breakfast." Oh I love your pearls" Katherine said to the woman touching her necklace. "Thank you I got it from-" the woman tried to reply but Stefan pushed her gently towards the door. "Thanks for the assistance, you can go now" he said to her looking deeply into her eyes - compelling her.

"Hey, what did you do that for?! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day" Katherine complained.  
"Dress up and leave" Stefan said coldly. "I thought that after last night, you being all turned off emotionally and then all turned on physically by me, we could do this together, have the great life, blood baths sex and all" she said teasingly. "You thought wrong. I just played with you last night. Someone had to give you a taste of your own poison!" he replied triumphantly. Katherine who was now almost dressed gave him a killing glare.

Stefan just laughed at her reaction. "Oh and for the blood baths you talked about, I have no mood for such a thing whatsoever. I haven't switced off my humanity, I just decided to be, let's just say, more self-centered." Katherine picked up her purse. If looks could kill, Stefan would be long gone now. "You fool, we could have had it all together, dwell in your misery!" She said reaching for the door. Stefan sighed adding "One more thing, your sex moves are as just as old, as you are, just fyi." The loud sound of the door closing shut by Katherine, was music to his ears, he headed to bed, he could use some more sleep.

_.sgnidne._

"Do you have any idea, where he could be Damon" Elena asked while siting down, next to Damon.  
"Good morning to you, too!" He said geting up "Do you want some coffee, blood maybe?" "Coffee, please" she replied unamused "but do tell me, I'm worried we have to find him Damon."  
"Actually, we don't!" Damon replied giving her the mug. "What are you talking about? He is-" Elena tried but Damon stopped her by saying "Hurt, Elena, that's what he is and he needs time alone." Elena looked at him disapprovingly. "We'll find a way, in time" Damon concluded.

_.sgnidne._

After drinking some off her coffee and ate one of the chocolate muffins, Bonnie drifted off to sleep, so much for the strong coffees being effective. Silver Linings Playbook has long fallen down the train floor from Bonnie's bag. A young woman sitting a few seats behind her, got a glimpse of the book and assuming that in the place it had fallen its owner might lose it, she got up to retrieve it and give it to its owner. She walked towards Bonnie looking down to the book, crouched down, picked it up and made a step forward so that she could turn to give it. Her gaze lazily going from the floor to Bonnie.

"Excuse me, your book must have fallen, here you ar- Oh My God! Bonnie Bennett! Bonnie waked up instantly.  
"Alicia, this can't be true!" Bonnie said slowly and got up and hugged her old friend. At the same time Alicia apologized for waking her up accidentally and hugged her back.  
"It's been so long BB!" Alicia said still hugging Bonnie.  
"Yeah, yes it is" said Bonnie smiling, leaving the embrace but still holding Alicia's arms.  
"How are you Bons?" she asked Bonnie hapilly, she was so excited to see her childhood friend.  
"I'm fine sweetie, and you? I want to hear all your news" Bonnie replied. " heheh, I will go get my stuff, we' re lucky the train is now practically empty."

Once seated together they got coffee and started talking as if time hasn't passed. "Do you still go to the cottage with your grams?" Alicia asked excited, little did she know that grams was long gone. Bonnie looked down "Hun my grams isn't around anymore...She.. Passed away..." Alicia got breathless, she loved that woman.

Every summer as a child she would always love to go to her family's cottage by the sea, which was next to Tabitha's. Bonnie would stay there with her grams and at a very early age she and her little neighbor Alicia became good friends. Tabitha was such a good caring woman, always kind to her neighbors and treating Alicia as if she was also her granddaughter. She would bake cookies with the girls, walk them to the beach, have little Alicia over for sleepovers with Bonnie, narrate in the most appealing way spooky stories when the girls would ask. "Oh my.." Was all she could say, her eyes watery, all those beautiful memories playing in her mind.

_.sgnidne._

"What do you mean, he's gone Elena?" Caroline rightfuly asked as Elena opened the Salvatores' door to greet Caroline.  
"Come in please" Elena replied and soon after they went to the living room. She then explained what happened.

"Wow just wow" Caroline widened her eyes. "Seriously did you expect him to stay after all this?" She just asked.  
"I know, I acted foolishly believe me. But why wouldn't he listen to my apologies? I didn't want to end this so ugly. Stefan always understands, why wouldn't he now?" Elena searched for an answer from Caroline.  
"Maybe this time he didn't want to listen because it wouldn't change anything, from his perspective since you chose Damon, he had to go" Caroline offered.

Elena didn't look good, she was a bit pale and still with her pajamas. She took in all of Caroline's words. She then thought loudly. "We've been through a lot together I love him and I want him to be happy, but I had to give Damon and me a chance, it wouldn't be fair for any of us if I stayed with Stefan and had doubts because of Damon."

"Okay Elena, at the end it's your right to act as you want and I'm not here to judge whether it's right or wrong." Caroline replied in a calm tone. "The only thing I have to tell you as a friend" she continued "is that regardless how things ended with Stefan, you should take responsibility for your choice and you should be ready to face this choice whether it will be proven good or bad."Elena sipped some of her coffee and nodded.

"So where is Bonnie? I've been trying to reach her a thousand times this morning, her phone's dead and she wont answer on Skype either." asked Caroline in a more excited tone than needed, trying to change the mood. "Seriously? I've called her millions of times yesterday too, what's going on? Call her once more please." Elena replied her face worried. And so did Caroline. "Same thing, she doesn't pick it up."

_.sgnidne._

Back in the train, Bonnie and Alicia were making up for the lost time, sharing news and stories.  
"So where are you going? Do you also go to your college town?" Alicia asked.  
"Nope, I.. Actually I don't know where I'm going" Bonnie said a bit embarassed to admit it.  
"Is everything okay hun?" the girl asked worried.  
"Yes it is, no worries! I'm starting fresh! I just haven't decided how and where." Bonnie explained half laughing now.  
"So you have no limits, that's great! It's like you can conquer the whole world, when you leave it all behind" Alicia wasn't only a pretty face, she was also very insightful and smart.  
"Heheh I guess that's true" it was such a good thing for both girls to meet again. Bonnie was really happy right then and she needed that.  
Alicia looked outside the window for a while sipping some coffee, then she sighed.  
"I know that sly look lady! What do you have in mind?" Bonnie asked excited.  
"Bonnie, did I mention that in my new apartment is located just perfectly in an ideal distance from the university campus and also the town center?" Alicia asked smiling.

"Nope you didn't "

"Did I mention that I 'm looking for a flatmate?"

* * *

**Author's note: **Wow it's been some time and I haven't realized it. I've been writing this slowly I guess. I'm sorry if I kept you waiting I hate when that happens! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter.

Huge thanks to all of those who read, followed, favorited and reviewed the story. You give life to the story.

Special shout-out to those who reviewed since the last update, your words make me happy! [Jacal Ste. Worme, beany19, Heleana220, Guest, miloxxxx, Geminigirl6495, brynn brigham , damonbonnie, Vie, Belieber Twihard, esmeralda312]

Reviews are delicious cookies! I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Thank you all for reading this story!

Have an amazing day,

nansoula


	6. Relative Distance

**endings.**

_It's over, but is it over for good? Should it be for good? Is it really gone? Cause when it's gone it's gone for good…_

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from TVD.

* * *

**Relative Distance**

It has been two weeks since the girls moved in the brand new apartment. It was spacious and both girls were really excited. Alicia couldn't believe her luck for having Bonnie as the one to be her flatmate. At first she thought Bonnie would not like the idea, but fortunately she was wrong.

The past fourteen days were both fun and hard work. They were decorating the house and buying furniture for Bonnie's room, her dad's credit card being so useful. Bonnie forgot everything and focused on this new beginning. She was really excited to create her own space just the way she liked it and moving in with Alicia was a gift from up above.

She didn't know what to do or where to go, for all she knew she would be still on the road, sleeping in hotel rooms, feeling weird because of her leaving her home and being alone. But now things were really different, she was having so much fun. She had long discussions with her friend to make up for the lost time, watched movies with her, even doing grocery shopping was more fun with Alicia.

The house was big, no wonder why Alicia would be still in search of a flatmate if it hadn't be for Bonnie. The living room was huge and had a beautiful big window. There was a small hall with four doors. The two leading to the girls' bedrooms and the other two the ergonomic kitchen and cute bathroom. The whole place was a dream for best friends moving in together, really.

The girls were now siting on the couch, Bonnie was reading a book and Alicia was searching on various e-shops for some items she needed for her room.  
"So how did it go with your friends?" Alicia asked.  
"Good I guess. You were right, contacting them via e-mail was the best option. I forwarded the message to all three of them explaining that I needed to go, that I am fine and that they don't have to that I will be the one to contact them, in time and not them. Well that was the resume of what I sent, but you get the idea." she explained casually closing the book in her lap.

"Eventually you will have to talk to them, you know. They must be really worried since you left this way. An e-mail is not enough. Plus do they know that you don't plan to go back anytime soon?" her laptop was now closed and all her attention was towards Bonnie.

Sure she loved the fact that she had the opportunity to live with her best friend, but she was really worried about what led her to leave it all behind like this and how the people that loved her would react. Also she wanted Bonnie to be okay and she knew something was off even if she wouldn't even ask Bonnie what happened in order not to push her friend.

"I know but I can't, not now anyway. I need some time to distance myself from it all and they understand that so I know they will not try to find me, well not soon anyways"

_.sgnidne._

None of the girls took it well. Bonnie has left them and it was unbearable. She was their BonBon, ever since they were little girls,she was always there, They were so worried the first days, untill Bonnie sent them an e-mail.

At least she was fine. She needed space, that hurt them. Sure they all made mistakes, but who didn't. They were all hurt from their supernatural adventures, but Bonnie being in the center of all this supernatural power was even more hurt. They understood that and wanted her to be happy.

The e-mail was read from all of them at the same time. Meredith was reading it. She was reading it in between sobs. Elena and Caroline were weeping too. They felt horrible. At first they felt so sad then angry, if there was something that was haunting Bonnie she could have told them so and they would help her till the end. Then they couldn't understand how long it would take to see her again. Has she abandoned them for good?

Was she gone for good? They started talking for everything that happened from the beginning and they were crying, Bonnie was in so much pressure. Back then everyone was but they were all connected somehow, Bonnie was more closed to herself and half the time she was gone to her relatives.

When she was home she would be facing demons and everyone was was so wrapped up in their own drama that they kind of forgot how difficult this must have been for Bonnie and had great expectations from her.

She was always so strong and confident looking after she learned she was a witch. It turns out it was a pretty good facade that fooled everyone, because Bonnie wouldn't want to burden any of her friends with her bad times. So many times she had cried alone. Like that time next to a car in Klaus' mansion, after she phoned Elena and informed the gang about Damon being hurt.

She was also hurt but let no one know.

Damon was in the boarding house when the girls took the e-mail he was relieved to hear she contacted them or else soon he would have to tell them himself and he didn't like that idea.

Then he heard the stories the girls told about her. His insides feeling all weird hearing of all her achievements and bad times. He didn't know why, for all he knew she was just the little witch that would stir up his nerves in a playful manner.

Always talking to him, like there was something redeemable in him. Telling him things to keep him in line, while everyone else didn't even bother. Yet she was always judging and saying all those little poignant words, his long lost conscience would also whisper in his mind too.

But he knew there was nothing redeemable about him, hell he had killed so many people and creatures and even got to get his brother's girl and betrayed friends. He became the deceitful, egoistic narcissist, Katherine would be so proud of.

Those two weeks were weird, he was trying to have a semblance of a relationship with Elena. She was still determined to look out for Stefan, even though he had explained her that Stefan needed time. In reality he knew his brother was never really going back. The best thing Elena could hope for was a civil goodbye once they found each other again.

His chemistry with Elena was weird, he always thought that if they were together they would be inseparable, not leaving their bed for days. Well that actually happened but in an unorthodox way. The first days she was on the bed, mostly weeping from time to time. Weeping for Stefan and then for Bonnie.

Sure, they made out a couple of time,s after drinking tons of Bourbon but that was it. They didn't continue any further, the first time Elena stopped him and said she needed some air and fleeted to Caroline's, while the second Damon saw she was hesitant and that turned him off and said to her that she was tired and needed to rest. Two cold showers later he got down to the living room, drank some more Bourbon and thought what the hell is going wrong with him. And why all this felt weird instead of awesome. He was positive he wanted Elena, but why wasn't this enough to forget about the rest of the world?

_.sgnidne._

Bonnie wore her vial necklace, she took it off only when she would take a bath. She told herself it was because the stupid vampire had good taste. It looked good with all her outfits, plus it was somehow not so easily noticeable that the the thing had a dark red liquid in it, although the vial was some kind of transparent hollow raw crystal that had the blood in it and its opening was closed with a metallic finish, so beautiful and elegant.

Bonnie was looking outside her grand window the rain falling into the dark, only visible in the street lights but the sound was overwhelming. A storm was coming for sure. She absently started to play with her necklace, then she closed her eyes, the smell of the rain consuming her, she inhaled deeply.

Back in her hometown the weather was the same. Damon was also in his room drinking some wine while watching the raindrops on his window.

It was too late, both exhausted while hundreds of miles away, Bonnie and Damon went to crawl into their comfortable blanket lilac, his black. Some things never change. A deep purple would be a good compromise for the two of them.

After changing positions a few times, thinking and thinking of problems without clear solutions they both drifted into sleep.

They woke up in a dream, their very first dream together. They have shared blood to save each other, but that was in the past and they have never experienced the side-effects of the blood bond. But that night was different.

They opened their eyes and their were looking down in a cauldron full of candy, their gaze slowly going upwards, until green eyes met black ones. And they stayed frozen there for a moment that seemed like an eternity.

It was a weird deja vu, their meeting at the Halloween party but so different this time. Damon was wearing an even more black outfit if that's even possible and had that fierce aura around him. Bonnie was in a witch's dress again but this time she wore a dark green velvet one that was long and truly looked medieval. She wasn't wearing a goofy hat and a blonde wig but instead beautiful big curls, in a warm chestnut color, framed her stunning face. But most importantly she wasn't wearing Emily's crystal anymore. She was wearing his crystal!

Fireworks waked them from their haze and they were still looking at each other stunned by this whole dreamy atmosphere. Bonnie spoke first.

"Hey I thought you had blue eyes." she said playfully.  
"And I thought yours, were hazel." he smirked.  
They both smiled, still trapped in the dream.  
Then Damon took a glance of the crystal vial necklace. And genuinely laughed.  
"What?!" Bonnie wondered still smiling.  
"You know it's mine, don't you?" He said smirking and slightly pointing at the necklace.  
Bonnie looked down to see the blood vial. Then it was her turn to smirk and looking up to him, she answered teasingly.  
"Not anymore"  
"Funny.. I'd like it back... Someday" he declared.  
"I'm not giving it to you." she said still smiling " We will never meet again, Damon." her smile faded now.  
"Or I could just take it, right now" he deadpanned, slowly moving next to her, touching the necklace.

Only this time no excruciating pain followed and Bonnie didn't run away. He held the crystal and came even closer to Bonnie, her increased breathing obvious by the movement of her chest. He took his gaze away from the crystal towards her eyes, not before taking a quick look at her cleavage. Then he looked deeply into her color-changed eyes.  
"I have told you before, I wish you no harm"

"Yes you have" she said looking into vast pools of black.

"And still you don't believe me" he said in a bittersweet tone.

"It doesn't matter anymore." she said defeated and tried to look away, but with his free hand he made her face him again.

"Doesn't this prove anything to you?" He said shaking the crystal in front of her, his voice gruff and eyes shining in the night.  
Bonnie looked at him hurt.  
"You don't understand, it doesn't matter anymore" she explained in an almost pleading tone. "It's too late" she whispered looking at the ground.

"No." he said in a low voice. He let the vial fall in her chest and gently cupped her chin moving her face up. She was now looking straight into his eyes.

"No Bonnie this is not over." he said decisively, his voice hurt and husky. He was still holding her chin while closing the distance between them. Then everything was on fire. And for a second they were moving towards each other, while flames were dangerously surrounding them. And then-

"Bonnie please, wake up!" Alicia pleaded shaking Bonnie. Her curtains and all the furniture on fire and her candle flames reaching the ceiling.

Bonnie woke up taking a deep breath and instantly sat up on her bed, looking at the orange flames while Alicia was screaming at her, then fully came up to her senses, said two words in latin and the flames went down. Alicia was in shock.

Back in the boarding house Elena tried everything to wake up Damon, and passed off when he woke up. When he opened his eyes a few seconds passed and then flames that were plaguing his room, went off.

"Damn" he whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Hey everyone, I hope that was somehow a quick update. I also hope that you enjoyed this last chapter. I still feel really bad for making you wait so long for the previous chapter.

What happened here? What do you think this dream was about? I'd love to read your thoughts on the chapter.

Huge thanks to all of those who read, followed, favorited and reviewed the story. You make this idea grow up and develop. Seriously someone should take a video with my reactions when I get e-mail notifications about follows, favorites and reviews, it's hilarious.*blushes*

Special shout-out to those who reviewed since the last update, your words encourage me to try to become better: ZombieSavior, a lovely Guest, Vie for her enjoyable analysis and poetrylivemusic.

Thanks again for reading :)

Have a lovely day,

nansoula


End file.
